sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tala the Wolf
Tala is a red and white wolf Mobian who has been an unwilling victim of genetic experimentation for the majority of her life. She has a pair of black horns that were a result from some of the experiments. She is a quiet, reserved girl who doesnt trust anyone easily due to her past experiences, but anyone who can get on to the other side of that wall would find themselves with the most loyal friend. Tala is Nega-Ergokintetic and Umbrakinetic thanks to her genetics being messed around by her captors who unlocked the potential in her by influencing growth in the ability to use Chaos energy in a body which wasn't originally born with that capability. Contents http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Info_Template# hideConcept & Development #Backstory #Personality #Relationships #Gallery #Trivia Concept & Development Tala the wolf originally came to be in 2008 as a four tailed wolf who was mono coloured scarlet red. Her design greatly changed and was updated to become a little more unique and original by giving her a secondary white colouring underneath the tail, on her palms and feet, her muzzle, which stretches up to around mid way up her eyes, and on the tips of her bangs. Her main fur changed to a maroon red colour, and her hair became a scarlet red, complete with wild bangs. The original attire Tala wore was a lilac short sleeve t-shirt that had a dragon design around it, and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans with white and blue skate shoes, Now she wears a similar plain lilac vest top that is shown underneath an open zip up black short sleeved hoodie, a pair of teal coloured shorts with a pair of black thigh high stockings and white black and teal coloured hi tops. She gained her silver bracelets as a part of her to be able to control her feeding off others ability, but they are currently in need of repair. For the concept of her horns, she was originally created with the ability to transform into a demon, which would make regular horns grow in front of her ears and stick straight up. Now, however she sports her horns at all times and they protrude from behind her ears and curl underneath and around to point upwards. They grow upon over exposure to negativity, which can also indicate how much she has gathered in her body as well. Backstory At the mere age of two years old, Tala was kidnapped from her family home after watching her parents get mercilessly slaughtered by humans. She was sold off to a group of ex-scientists, who were looking for young Mobians to experiment on in order to attempt to force the next stage of Mobian evolution by successfully bonding negative energy that had been turned into DNA form to her own. She was raised in a small laboratory while testing was carried out. The process took years to fully bond the DNA inside with no failures. She had no outside contact at all, the only others she knew of were the handful of humans who purchased her. ''' '''A traitor had been discovered in the group, which lead to the operation being shut down suddenly by the intrusion of G.U.N and all of those involved were killed, but not before they managed to brainwash Tala to forget everything that happened to her in order to protect their work. At such a young age, she didn't know any better than she did when she was first taken from her parents. Upon finding Tala in a small caged off area, G.U.N took her in and immediately began tests to see what had been done to her, leading on to yet more experimentation. After a few years of being unsuccessful in finding out why she had strange horns on her head and what was so special about her, regardless of the obvious genetic manipulation, Tala was put inside a stasis pod. Her memories were blank to them and herself, which concerned the operatives in charge of her care. They erased everything they knew of her (Which was next to nothing), and left her sealed away regardless of not knowing anything about her for safety reasons in case she was deemed a threat at a later time. 'A mere year later, Dr Robotnik broke inside the base where Project Shadow was being held and destroyed everything inside, unintentionally releasing Tala from her prison which was a few floors away from where he was aiming to go. Robotnik did not know of any other Mobian inside the base other than Project Shadow, so she was able to escape discreetly and into the outside world, nobody any the wiser that he had just given a young girl her freedom back. ' 'Tala began to live out her life in the shadows, fleeing from place to place and keeping herself hidden from humans and Mobians alike. She managed to obtain information regarding some of her past from a reliable source who managed to hack into G.U.N.s database and retrieve some valuable information. Upon finding out that her parents were not murdered and were actually alive and well somewhere caused her to break down at the thought of constantly believing she was always alone when it was a lie. ' Due to Talas drawbacks, all she could really do for employment to keep herself alive was become a freelance agent, which in turn pushed her back towards G.U.N once again. She gets paid more than enough to carry out missions, but she isn't classed as an official agent due to complications that would arise, so she is kept as a "secret trump card", who works in the shadows and does the work nobody else would want to do. Alongside this, she also puts herself out there to help out with detective work in the ways of finding out information for the police. Personality Tala is best to be described as a curiosity. Not much is really known about her, and with her being so quiet around others, you need to really open her up by showing her you mean her no ill will. Once you have broken through that wall, she is a pleasant Mobian to be around. She likes to ensure that people around her are content, for she feeds off of negativity and doesn't want to do that to anyone who is considered a friend. She is always on high alert due to her life in the past, which has followed her everywhere she goes for the past handful of years. She is always in fear of being scolded (and beaten even though nobody would do that to her now, she hopes.) Tala's mood is normally neutral and she doesn't like to take sides unless it is completely necessary. She is polite to a fault, eager and helpful, but on rare occasions she can be very mischievous and playful. She is a very curious Mobian and she sometimes gets her nose into things she shouldn't, which brings on her fear of getting into trouble, mainly because she doesn't know any better. Regardless of Tala trying to keep everyone happy, she can't win them all. She knows there are people out there who just don't like her and she's fine with that, but she does try and keep away from them out of respect of not unintentionally pulling their energy. She was timid when she first woke up and had a large mistrust of anyone in general, but with the help of those that she has met since, and considers her friends her family. Relationships Knuckles the Echidna - Tala first met Knuckles when she was hiding out at the ancient echidna ruins in the deeper parts of the Mystic Ruins. She was extremely wary of him, but was eventually trusting him to not harm her as she was weak and heavily malnourished. The two haven't really spoken much, but they have a friendly bond regardless as Tala is eternally grateful for convincing her to leave the ruins with him to find proper shelter and some proper food to get her strength back. Miles 'Tails' Prower - These two met not long after Knuckles managed to coax Tala out of the echidna ruins. He opened his door to the sight of her behind Knuckles and looking worse for wear. They both share a mutual respect for each other as they both have something part of their bodies that is classed as 'abnormal', yet know better than to question it in fear of upsetting the other. Tails was the one who looked into Tala's genetic structure to discovered how messed up it really was. He was also the one who took the time to find a temporary fix for her silver bracelets that were supposed to act as an ability suppressor for her pulling energy from others. Tala has a lot of respect for the younger fox kid, and can sometimes be found visiting him and having a quiet chat with him. Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic was quite blunt when he first met Tala. The very first thing he did was ask about her unusual horns,which in turn made her shy away from him slightly. After an apology, they both became friends after he Shadow and Knuckles were able to extract the overload of negative energy that had built up in her body and caused her to pass out. She felt she owed him a lot for putting himself in danger the way he did, but typical of the blue hero, he merely waved off her offer of repayment with a laugh. Tala is fascinated with the ability Sonic has... his chilli dog consumption ability to be more specific. To this day she still cant wrap her head around how he can eat so many at once without either feeling sick or putting on some form of weight. Rouge the Bat - Rouge was the first Mobian Tala set her eyes on when she awoke from her energy transference that took place between her, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. As she had never seen Rouge before, she was quieter, but once filled in that she was with the other newcomer who saved her very life, she came around. Tala considers Rouge to be somewhat of a sister figure, seeing as she was the first girl whom she had ever met. Rouge treated her nicely, which made Tala consider her as a valuable person, especially when she offered Tala to stay with her at Club Rouge if the need be. Rouge since has been one to sit with her if shes ever woken up by a night terror, never to talk, but to listen and simply offer company. Shadow the Hedgehog - At first, Tala was very wary of the Ultimate Lifeforms presence, until it dawned on her that he was the very one she saw those years ago getting released by Dr Eggman. With the two sharing some similarities, such as the amnesia that plagued her, somehow Shadow felt empathy towards her and even offered to aid her in some memory recovery. The mention of G.U.N. however freaked Tala out and triggered a supposedly wiped memory fragment that opened up the possibility of G.U.N. having something to do with her past situation and why she couldn't remember what happened to her. As Shadow could sense the Chaos energies inside her that were wildly out of control, he thought it would be best to take her under his proverbial wing to train her and attempt to help her get a better hold of her abilities. Over the time they actually spent together, they came to treat each other as if they were almost brother and sister, which was a big thing in Shadows case. Manic the Hedgehog - When Tala first arrived at Club Rouge, she met Manic in the kitchen talking to Shadow. She learned that he worked for Rouge in her club and had visited to get the keys to get himself set up for the night. Manic found Tala immediately interesting as he was filled in on her hardships and held some respect for her being able to live out in the streets by herself like a street rat,much like him when he was younger. The two have found themselves in some awkward situations, but have bonded closely as well. She told him of the way she didn't like how drinking caused others to act so differently one night in the club, and couldn't understand why they would even get violent. She also stated that most alcohol was "smelly", so held next to no interest in taking part. One whiff of the coco-nutty aroma of Malibu peaked her interest, and now if she does partake in a drink, it is the only think she will take. Tala has a crush on Manic, but will deny it in any way she can. Gallery Trivia Since she was locked up in a facility for a very large part of her life, Tala doesn't know how to write. She can read as she had to teach herself to in order to understand some of the labels that were around her when she was held down for experimentation. Tala has a weird habit of bursting into song sometimes when she goes into battle to get a rhythm in her head so that she can successfully use her Capoiera combos. Born an albino, but with the genetic manipulation her eyes changed from pink to blue, Tala's snow white fur was altered to red, and her lilac silver hair became scarlet red with white tips. The horns on Tala's head grow and shrink depending on the amount of negative energy that is inside her body. Her parents are actually alive and well, but she is yet to find them and confront them about why she was put into the situation that claimed most of her life. Tala's favourite alcoholic drink is Malibu with lemonade as it tastes fresh and fruity. She cannot sleep for more than 3-4 hours a night as she is plagued with night terrors, however, if Manic the Hedgehog sits in with her she can sleep for much longer as she feels safer. Tala would deny any form of affection or feelings towards him, but its still cute to think he can help her ease into sleep.